The A-House
by The Liker
Summary: Delinquents are not as brave as they seem, unless they're brave enough to go inside the A-House.
1. Chapter 1

**Two words: New story.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of IE series. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

The Prologue

Tsurugi was a lot of things. But only one thing the teachers pinned him:

A master delinquent.

True, he was troublesome. But painting on walls, damage of the school locker and talk-backing to the teachers was unacceptable. At least, for the teachers anyway.

He had trouble with his antics. That was all. (And maybe the occasional 'anger management issues'.)

Second-years Kurama Norihito, Kurumada Goichi and Nishiki Ryouma understand him. They were a group and Kurama was a leader. Tsurugi just tagged along with them. (Like a puppy.)

Together, they were known as 'the Gangsters' inside their school. Raimon High School, one of the most prestige high schools in Japan. Tsurugi never wanted to pass the entrance exam, but he did. Guess he was smart after all.

It was boring in their school. Values, rules and laws... it was tiring.

But the four of them managed to have an exciting trip.

It started with a girl... and then she called others. Those seven girls whose wish were to be delinquents. Before the four boys knew, they were hooked up with a secret house, a house which was not intended for people to snoop around it.

But snoop around they did.

The house was a lot of things, yet only the boys knew how to summarize it in a word:

The A-House.

* * *

**Lovely prologue?xDD**

**That's all folks! See you~**


	2. Chapter 2

Those Girls**************  
**

15-year-old Tsurugi Kyousuke walked out of their house.

"Oi, Kyo! What's with the face?" Kurama Norihito called after Tsurugi.

Tsurugi sighed as he waited for his senpai to catch up to his pace. He replied to Kurama, "Boredom strikes."

"Is it that time of the year where we have our exams?" Kurama asked.

Tsurugi nodded.

"Figures. Yesterday, almost every person in class was inside the classroom reading a book," Kurama recalled.

"Every person in class except me was revising and doing shit," Tsurugi grumbled.

Kurama threw his head back and laughed (well, I never heard him laugh, but I saw him smile...?), "I know right? Sometimes, people get obsessed with those things that they can't even have fun!"

"What do you know about fun, Norihito?" a voice called out from the back.

"Gouichi." Kurama mumbled under his breath.

Tsurugi smirked and did their secret handshake together. (Isn't that how it works? Guys doing their little handshake together and then proceed to talk about unnecessary things? But... that's kind of mean... never mind.)

"Have you seen Ryouma?" Kurama asked.

"Not really." Kurumada replied, "The last time I saw him was yesterday... and that was when he rushed towards his house."

"Weird. Usually, he's the one yelling to get our asses up."

"True," Tsurugi agreed.

They entered the school grounds. Girls looked at them longly, as if they have no chance of being with them. (They could, but they won't.) Every boy looked at them with grudging respect. Not everyone can still feel confident after being humiliated by teachers everyday.

Matsukaze Tenma was especially one of those boys. He respected them, even his fellow classmate, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Tsurugi didn't like people who were too energetic and cheerful (both of them are Tenma's style), but he'd made an exception for Tenma.

Speaking of Matsukaze, let's go to him right now.

"Argentina lost." Matsukaze said, glumly.

Sorano Aoi, his long-time friend, giggled, "Looks like Miya-chan got you now, eh?"

"Tenma! Brazil won!" Miya-chan grinned at her best friend.

Tenma groaned. "I can't believe my team lost..."

Miya-chan combed her sky-blue hair which was messy a moment ago (you'd have a hard time seeing if her hair was actually straight). Apparently, her grandmother forgot to say that their neighbor requested her to take care of their pet cat. Miya-chan couldn't even take a bath, since the cat was inside the bathroom.

Aoi glanced at her wrist watch. She warned her friends, "The bell's about to ring... we have to go to our class!"

"Eh?" Miya-chan frowned.

"Come on!" Aoi tugged her friends and then they rushed towards their classroom.

Luckily, all of them were classmates and that they reached their class in time. Aoi sighed happily as she sat down in her proper seat. Miya-chan reached her seat and she glanced at her seat mate.

Tsurugi Kyousuke was actually on time.

(cue the sarcastic 'ooohs!' and 'aaaahs!')

Miya-chan was curious about her seat mate. He was rather smart in his studies. Even if he was so careless and such a troublemaker, he had top grades in their class! Almost beating her, too!

Miya-chan just sighed and aligned her violet glasses to her indigo-colored eyes. Their sensei came in their classroom and began the roll call. Miya-chan waited patiently for her name...

"Miyazaki Miyako?"

"Present!" Miya chirped. (Finally, we now know her name! Okay, I was kidding... frankly, I knew her name from the start...)

Sensei continued on with his attendance. After that, their sensei began lecturing them. Miya jotted down notes (along with the other students present in the classroom). Tsurugi lamely stared at the board, clearly wondering how many more minutes he had to endure in this stupid lecture.

Miya sighed and then stared at the edge of her notebook.

Funny, the writing doesn't look like hers...

'_Delinquent_'

What does that mean?

* * *

"Guess what?" a girl gossiped after their morning classes.

"What?" her friend asked.

"Kairi has done it again!"

"You mean Iwasawa-san? That second-year?"

"Ah! She punched her senpai and look where it got her!"

"Eh?! She's so troublesome..."

Kurama eyed (see what I did there?) the two girls. He turned to Kurumada. He stated, "If we don't do something soon, that Iwasawa would steal our spotlight."

Kurumada rolled his eyes and responded back, "Impossible. That girl would have to fucking learn from Tsurugi to catch up with us."

"Seen Kyo, yet, then?" Kurama asked.

"I don't like her one bit..." Kurumada kept muttering.

Tsurugi snapped his fingers. The two second-years jumped in surprise. Kurumada was so surprised that he began shouting out cusses. Unfortunately for them, a nearby teacher had heard Kurumada.

"Who said that?!" the teacher growled.

"Run!" Kurama whispered as the trio began sprinting.

Iwasawa Kairi, meanwhile, was in the hands of that same teacher.

"I didn't do anything!" Kairi defended herself.

"Explain to me why that third-year had a black-eye!"

"He punched himself...?"

"The principal is hearing this... and you can't do anything about it!"

"Demo~"

"No, buts!"

Kairi pouted as the teacher dragged her to see the principal. She combed a part of her wavy auburn hair and let it cover her right eye. But, it was no use as she still saw the word.

She widened her dark blue eyes as she found a little word written on the wall. She squinted her eyes, oh so softly, and then smirked as she now know the meaning of it.

'_Delinquent_'

And it had the same writing style like on Miya's notebook.

Coincidence? I think not.

* * *

Long hair was discriminated in the class of Okazaki. Pity on her since her hair was longer than anyone's in the class (until the knees... Yikes!). It doesn't bother her, however. Knowing that most of her classmates were quite afraid of her, she did what she wanted and when she wanted.

Today, however, Okazaki Airi was forced to tie her free indigo-colored hair in a bun. As the teacher had said (and I quote this), 'Long hair is not allowed inside the laboratory! Tie it up!'. Okazaki had no problem with her hair up in a bun, but the way the teacher said it... it made her mad... _real mad_.

"1...2...3..." Okazaki whispered, trying to let the violence drop (but it was unsuccessful).

"Sato!" Fei called her.

"... Nani?"

"We should get started on the experiment."

"... Hai."

Okazaki (or, rather: Sato) breathed in deeply and continued working with Fei.

Fei raised his eyebrow at the amber-eyed Sato, he began to speak, "You look pretty dull this morning... something happened?"

"Not really, but my sister forced me to eat the last lollipop."

"You should have puked on her."

Sato gave him a half-smile and then replied back, "I doubt she'll let me. She's gonna eat my brains."

"Brains?" Fei laughed.

"Since when did you have more than one brain?"

"Since forever."

"Oi! Aren't you two going to join the experiment?" the group leader scolded Sato and Fei.

"Coming! Let's go, Sato." Fei hummed.

"Right!" Sato responded back with enthusiasm, but not too much. She was still sick about the thought of the lollipop that was shoved into her mouth.

Sato worked inside the lab with Fei. Minutes later, when their experiment was done and she was about to remove her lab coat... she noticed that there was a paper sticking out of her lab coat pocket.

The paper with the same word written on it:

'_Delinquent_'

How and why?

* * *

"Little fuckin' shit." Kurama grumbled.

"What is it now?" Kurumada sighed at him.

"Atsuishi, that's what! That boy is calling me again, because he _needs_ my help!" Kurama scowled.

Tsurugi scoffed, "The last time I heard from him when he called me a loser."

"And then began to beat the crap out of you." Kurumada added.

"Shut up." Tsurugi mumbled, completely embarrassed about the fact that Minamisawa had beaten him.

"Well, I'm never gonna speak to him! Gouichi! Take him!" Kurama growled and then tossed his phone to Kurumada.

Luckily, Kurumada caught it and then he put his phone up to his ear.

"-_Kurama?_-"

"No, this is Kurumada."

"-_can I talk to him?_-"

"Nope. He's pissed off at you, bro."

"-_I know... can you do me a little favor?_-"

"Depends. Does it have money?"

"-_well, maybe... but there's this girl..._-"

"You want us to help you with a love crisis?!"

With this being said, Kurama widened his eye/s. He quickly snatched his phone back and then told the guys, "Do not wait for me." And then Kurama ran off to who knows where.

"What's his problem?" Kurumada pointed at the direction Kurama went.

Tsurugi shrugged. And then he squinted his eyes at the same direction. He pointed somewhere and then said, "Isn't that Ryouma over there?"

Kurumada narrowed his eyes to look at it better. "Seems like it."

"Tsurugi, here's your copy." Kariya smirked, and then shoved the paper to his face.

Tsurugi glared at him, but took the paper anyway. Kurumada frowned, "Piss off, Kariya."

"Hai~ senpai~" Kariya taunted and then walked off.

"What's that about?" Kira Ai asked her friend.

Kariya stared at his dark blue-haired friend. How weird to see her hair a shade of dark blue, but at its tips were light blue. Even weirder was that her eyes were mixed with blue, purple and gray. Kariya had been curious for years on why her eyes were like that, but he shrugged it off in the end.

Kira tilted her head. Kariya blinked and then apologized, "Sorry 'bout that, Aiko. Tsurugi's a jerk."

"Do you think that? Or is it because he's just a delinquent? I don't remember that he has hurt someone before." Kira whispered.

Kariya blinked, again. He then sighed and opened his mouth to reply, "... I don't recall anything like that, either."

Kira frowned and then stared at her opened book. She was quite nervous about the exams... what if she doesn't pass? And then she stared at the little scrawl that was upside down. She flipped her book and stared at the message.

'_Delinquent_'

Why did she have a feeling that the word really meant what it said?

* * *

Aoi looked at the brown haired girl at the other side of the lunch table she was currently sitting on. The girl was talking to her friend across her. Aoi was sparked with curiosity when they first met.

Thinking that she was another one of those 'it girls' in class, Aoi thought wrong.

She sneaked another glance at the brunette, and then proceeded to talk to her friends.

The same brunette laughed and then took another bite of her lunch. Her brown eyes scanned the expressions of her friends who were beginning to laugh at her little joke.

"Oi, Kari~ aren't you gonna eat your chocolate bar?" one of her friends questioned and tried to grab the bar.

Kari slapped her friend's hand away from it. She wailed, "I bought it!"

"~eh..."

Fujisaki Hikari (Kari) grinned playfully at her friend. After she finished her lunch, she began opening the chocolate bar.

Her friends were all talking with each other that they didn't even notice Fujisaki opening the chocolate bar. It was a good thing, too. If they even did notice her peeling the chocolate bar, they would observe that there was a paper slipping out of the cover of the chocolate bar.

Fujisaki continued peeling the cover, and when she did, a tiny paper slipped out.

"Is this somehow Willy Wonka?" Fujisaki wondered.

But it wasn't an invitation.

The little paper contained a truth, a truth Fujisaki knew would haunt her. It didn't say 'Congratulations!' or 'Oh Yeah!'. It simply stated this:

'_Delinquent_'

What is it with that word?

* * *

Inside the library, people talked in hushed whispers. It irritated the young Shindou Takuto. He gritted his teeth and then glanced around him. Why is it that students would rather shout all day rather than keep quiet and preserve their voice?

Well, duh. The answer was most obvious.

Shindou glanced at the person at the end of the room. It looked like that they were the only two people who decided to shush and read something just because. Shindou then remembered that person.

Kurokawa Erika.

A first year in Raimon. Shindou remembered that, at least. His classmate kept repeating her name over: Erika, Erika, Erika... as far as he remembered, she was rather cold to others.

Erika's purple eyes snapped to meet Shindou's brown eyes. Shindou tried his best not to squirm in his seat. Erika looked like she was strong enough to kill anybody. Shindou gulped silently. Right then and there, he knew Erika held a secret within her.

_But we're even_, Shindou thought miserably, _I also hold a little secret_.

Erika snorted as he knew Shindou was failing the little staring-glaring contest they were having. She noticed that her ponytail she did on her hair was falling. She sighed and grabbed most of her dark red hair and tied it to her right side. A rather rushed side ponytail, I presume.

She, then continued reading the fiction book she was currently reading. Frankly, she was almost done and on the very last page of that book, a little word was pasted there.

Erika squinted her eyes at it, but it was still unreadable.

She grabbed the magnifying glass inside her bag (but where she found it, I do not know) and used it to look at the little word.

Shindou's throat constricted once he saw Erika leaning on the book with the magnifying glass on her hand. Not that whatever he saw was perverted or something, but, rather, he knew what the word was.

Erika gasped softly as she re-read the word again and again.

'_Delinquent_'

The weirdest thing was, though, Shindou didn't know how he knew that.

* * *

"Ru-chan~" a first-year called out.

The first-year smiled as her fellow classmate turned. Ru-chan (or better known as Rukia in her class) grunted, "What do you want?"

"What was your score in the pop quiz earlier?"

Rukia sighed, and decided to lie to her classmate, "Two."

"Over fifteen?" the first-year frowned, "That's so careless of you!"

"I know..." Rukia rolled her brown eyes.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, Ru-chan~"

"Right." Rukia nodded. Her classmate waved goodbye and then walked off.

The truth was that Rukia only had one item wrong. But since the class was so competitive, she tried hard not to have top grades. People would just talk about her behind her back. This is why Rukia didn't try to open up to other people.

Rukia sighed and looked at her watch. Lunch was about to end... damn that teacher. I don't know why, but teachers just loved torturing the students, huh? Pop quiz when the bell had rung? _Why_?

Rukia walked up to the canteen. She wondered what her lunch would be? Instant noodles? Candies? Yakisoba bread? Onigiri?

She decided for instant noodles and some candy. She brought out her wallet and grabbed the money she needed. Written on her wallet were bold letters:

.

.

.

_Property of: Hyuuga Rukia_

(Nah~ too early).

Rukia quietly ate at the rooftop of the school. She silently unwrapped her favorite candy... but there was a tiny problem: the candy was missing.

Frantically, Rukia stood up and was about to complain to the canteen when she saw a piece of paper drop. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed the paper.

The exact same word was written:

'_Delinquent_'

And I ask: Why?

* * *

"It's done, mistress," a girl stated.

A shadowy figure clicked the off of the remote control it had. The figure smirked and then walked up to the girl. It whispered, "Everything is going well..."

"Yes, ma'am! What do you want us to do?"

"Just wait... and maybe write a letter to _him_."

"Understood!" the girl proclaimed and then walked off.

"I dunno, are you sure you picked them right?" another figure walked up to the first figure.

The shadow grinned wider, "Are you sure that I haven't picked them right?"

"Not really."

"Kill Joy."

* * *

**DONE! First chapter and I reached 2,000 words! :D**

**OC Submission is closed! I'm not accepting anymore! Gomen~ I don't want to write more than ten since I can't possibly keep track of all your OC's data. GOMENASAI~**

**Anyway, REVIEW? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Realization At It's Worst**************  
**

Miya-chan glanced up and gulped. There were only ten seconds more until the end of class!

She tapped her pen and frowned at her paper. The last item was hard for her, and that would mean she already lost five points on the quiz! Five points was a lot of points... if she failed this test...

"The current of a series circuit is always... always..." Miya-chan forgot the last word.

"Equal," the student at the back whispered. Miya-chan's eyes brightened and then wrote down her answer on the paper.

Who said that, though?

When, they all passed their papers, Miya-chan glanced back at the student who whispered the answer to her. It was a boy, and Miya-chan definitely thought that he was handsome.

His eyes landed on Miya-chan, and then he grinned, "Hello."

"Thank you!" Miya-chan sputtered.

He laughed and then shook his head. "It's alright."

Miya-chan smiled brightly and then offered her hand. She introduced herself, "My name's Miyazaki Miyako."

"Hello, my name's Amemiya Taiyou... but I guess you knew that already." Taiyou greeted and accepted Miya-chan's hand.

Miya-chan frowned, "Why would I know that?"

Taiyou's eyes twinkled. He replied, "I believe sensei introduced me earlier."

"Ah!" Miya-chan smiled apologetically, "I was busy preparing for the quiz."

"It was stressful, I know... especially when I just transferred here."

"Transfer?"

"Yep! From Arakumo Gakuen. My parents decided to drop me here, after... ah, well... 'accident'." Taiyou grinned cheekily.

Miya-chan smiled back at him.

Grinning, Aoi took a picture of the two unsuspecting classmates, and then ran off to find her friends.

_SLAM!_

Aoi stopped walking as soon as she heard the sound. She looked around and saw Sato, who was about to throw a chair. Aoi's jaw dropped as Sato threw the chair at her classmate.

Aoi glanced at Sato, who had red eyes for now. It was weird, considering Aoi knew that she always had amber-colored eyes. Aoi looked at the person Sato was throwing things to. Dark hair, violet eyes... everyone knew it was Kurokawa Erika (or Eri, as some people would like to call her) who was dodging the objects Sato had thrown.

"Kurokawa!" Sato gritted her teeth.

Eri smirked, "Is that all you got, Okazaki? Your siblings could do better than that... then again, everything they do is better than you."

"BITCH!" Sato yelled and then rushed towards Eri to deliver a punch to the gut.

"Whoa," Nishiki stared at the girls, "Cat fight."

"Who's your bet?" Kurama asked.

Kurumada snorted, "I doubt anyone would win there. That indigo-haired dude shouted really loud. Teachers would be swarming here faster than the us when its summer."

Sato was about to land her fist into Eri's stomach, when (unfortunately for me... joke) Fei stopped Sato. He acted as a barrier between Sato and Eri. Plus, he was the one Sato had hit on the stomach.

"F-fei?"

"Sato... stop. It's alright..." Fei smiled weakly.

Sato lowered her fist and then sighed, "Are you okay?"

"What is going on here?!" a teacher shrieked once she saw the crowd of students. The students began backing away as the teacher neared the crime of the scene (in short, 'crime scene').

The teacher glared at the two and then scolded them, "You two will fix this mess and then report to the principal! Now, the rest of you," she turned to the other students, "get out of here!"

Aoi gulped and then followed each of everyone's action. She walked back to their next subject, which was supposed to be done inside the laboratory room. Aoi stared at the girl beside her who was definitely smirking and talking fast to her phone.

Only one thing Aoi heard was this; "... absolutely approved..."

Curious, Aoi was about to eavesdropped, but the girl already put her phone away. Aoi sighed and then looked up to the girl. Aoi was sure she knew everyone from school. Even if she only see them time to time. This girl, the one Aoi was looking at, was_ not_ familiar. The girl didn't even _look_ like she was from Raimon High in the first place.

The girl noticed that Aoi was staring at her, weirdly. The girl leveled her eyes with Aoi... and then smiled sickly.

Aoi was left with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

Aiko watched the moments unfold. She turned around and walked back to her classroom, regretting that she even went out of her classroom. Aiko combed her mid-waist dark blue hair and stared at its tips. Light blue was a beautiful color... that was one thing she didn't regret.

Aiko sighed and looked longly outside the window. She wanted to go out now, yet it was impossible... well, maybe.

But it was against her conscience and, rather, the rules. Aiko heard the bell ring, and she was almost startled at the sudden noise. Aiko checked her watch and forced her feet to become faster.

"Shit! I'm gonna be laaaatttteeeee!" a loud voice was heard.

Aiko glanced behind her and-

"Gomen!" the same voice loomed over Aiko.

Aiko looked up and noticed the same auburn wavy hair that was always seen in detention. Iwasawa Kairi (Kai, if you want to be her friend), Aiko remembered. It was always broadcast around the school... so most of the students know who Iwasawa was.

"Oi! Aren't you planning to stand up, girl?!" Kai scolded as she offered a hand. Hesitantly, Aiko took her hand and then stood.

"... thanks..." Aiko muttered. It was so soft that even Kai didn't understand one word of it.

"What?" Kai raised her eyebrow.

"... thank you." Aiko raised her voice louder this time.

It was still soft for Kai, but she understood it anyway.

Kai snickered, but held out a hand. "My name's Iwasawa Kairi. But, you know, you can call me Kai."

"Kai...?"

"Yeah, sure! You're pretty hardcore to be calm even if it's already late."

Aiko widened her eyes and then rushed to get to her classroom. She almost forgot they still had their class!

Kai called after her, "Hey! What's your name?! Dude!"

And there it was, a little piece of paper that flew out of Aiko's pocket. Kai picked it up and scanned the paper. It was a scrap paper, but on top of the paper was a scrawl. It was readable, even it was crossed out.

"K-kira... Ai?" Kai raised her eyebrow, "Neat name."

* * *

Fujisaki Hikari glanced at her brown elbow-length hair. As far as I'm concerned, she calls herself Kari.

Cautiously, she walked down the hallways of the school. Pranking was 'in' for her classmates, so they tend to throw water balloons at each other, place buckets filled with water on top of the door and other things that was inconsiderate and childish.

Mind you, Kari didn't want trouble. She was rarely caught inside a trap, but she still wanted to be careful. She walked to the library with light steps, she wondered to herself, _Would people be pranking me?_

_SLAM!_

I know that _that_ just answered her question.

Kari glanced at the door behind her and opened it. Gasping, she covered her mouth with her hands and looked alarmed at the sight. Not that everything was bloody, no. I myself would never do that. But, judging by the look Kari gave to the student at the center of the room, this was the first time Kari had ever seen something like this.

Two boys, Kari remembered that they were her classmates, had been knocked-out. On their hands were torn pieces of a balloon, and as for the water that was inside the balloon; it splashed against the place.

Kari looked up at the suspect.

"Y-you did this?" Kari stammered.

Slowly, the student at the center of the room dropped her stick. And then, she grinned.

"Of course. People don't deserve to be a victim in their pranks." The student reasoned. She walked off and then added, "Oh, you should run before the teachers find you here. They don't appreciate people looking at wounded students."

Kari looked at her savior slowly, she recognized the same brown eyes she see everyday. At the corner of the classroom, with her eyes closed and feet on top of her desk... yes! It has to be her.

Hyuuga Rukia.

Kari voiced out her thoughts, "Your name's Hyuuga Rukia, right?"

The girl nodded, and then replied, "Call me Ru-chan."

"Why?"

"I like the name."

"... okay, Ru-chan."

Ru-chan grinned, "Right. Come on, before the teachers see!"

They ran. What stroke Kari odd was that Ru-chan gave her Ru-chan's nickname. Ru-chan was never a person to open up to people. Maybe Kari was wrong about that...? All I know is, Kari didn't think they'd still talk after that.

Then again, Kari didn't know she'd meet cute girls who actually were deadly assassins.

* * *

"I'm home!" Fei called as he walked through the door to his house.

"Okairi!" a voice was heard inside the kitchen.

Fei closed the door, changed his shoes into slippers and then walked to meet his twin sister.

"Did you have a fun day at school?" his sister asked.

"Sato got into a fight again... I wonder when _he_ will come. He's really great when it comes to calming Sato." Fei sighed as he plopped himself on a couch.

His sister smiled softly and handed Fei a glass of water. Fei grinned, "How did you know that I'm thirsty?"

His sister giggled and pointed at her head. "Twin telepathy."

"Mhm..." Fei drank. When Fei finished his drink, he looked at his sister, "Kei."

"Nani?" Kei, her name, turned to his brother.

"You had another one, did you?"

"..." Kei fidgeted her long green hair.

"When do you think it will stop?" Fei asked.

"...when it is finished." Kei sighed.

"And that would be...?" Fei pressed on.

Kei frowned, "You should ask her. She knows it more than I do."

"She scares me." Fei mumbled.

Kei laughed. "Oh really?"

"Be careful, Kei. I know you scratched yourself because of that." Fei pointed at Kei's bandaged hand.

Kei's dark green eyes fluttered over to her hand. She responded with, "It's nothing."

"I hope it is."

* * *

"Sana," a black long haired girl called for her senior.

Technically, Sana was just a second-year and the black-haired girl was in her first-year. However, they were in the same age, and they didn't like calling each other 'senpai' or something like that.

"Nani?" Sana, a brown short haired girl, turned around.

"The mistress requested us both."

"Eh?! Demo~" Sana pouted.

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"Yuu-chan! What about Kei?" Sana asked.

Yuu-chan bore her eyes at Sana. "Mistress say it's not necessary. Kei just came home."

"Ah...!" Sana was quiet for a moment.

"Sana... the mistress is still waiting."

"Hai~"

The two of them left the room.

Quietly, as if not wanting to be heard, a figure popped its head out from the nearby table. The figure smirked silently as it jumped from the window into the night sky. Regardless to say, the creature had never reached the ground.

* * *

**Yo~ How was it guys? 0.0 **

**Feel free to critic!**

**Reviews anyone? :D**

**P.S. In case some of you are confused, this is an omniscient POV. What is omniscient? Well, it's the author that's telling the story, so... I will be cutting in when you are reading something. Don't worry! I'll make sure my comments are not a waste of your time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Master Delinquent**************  
**

The figure was never seen. It would be impossible, to say at the least. It slipped through the walls, the ceilings and anything it ever touched. The invisible figure stopped by a house before disappearing again. The last time it was seen was inside the specific house, talking to a specific girl and talking about a specific topic.

Specifically, this house was a secret, the girl was a secret and the topic was a secret.

Secretly, I don't really care.

The last time the figure was sent out to deliver a message was 2 years ago. Making this the second time the figure has been ever used, one more strike and the figure will never be used by anybody again. Unless, this figure will find another owner, but I would doubt that entirely.

This message was entirely important... a message of the enemies, you would say.

It was a message involving people. Girls, more likely. _School_ girls. Now, you see what I'm going here, don't you? What do you mean you don't?! You know, it's hard to write decently if you're going to stand there and complain. Don't try to explain yourself, it sounds like you're talking back to me.

Now, where to?

Right, going to the topic.

It's not that the girl was a lesbian and the figure was a pervert (the figure doesn't even have a proper gender!). They both shared something secret-y, a tasty treat for everyone to know what it is.

It's easy to guess it. So, I'm not going to tell the little secret now. Nope, nu-uh.

But this is dedicated to the seven girls who risked their lives just to know why that piece of paper was written. Or who had wrote it. Or why it was given to them. Was it a prank? Was it the truth?

They were still going to ask people.

And what better way than to ask people is to ask _specific_ people. Who was the most troublesome person in Raimon High? Who was the most untrusted person studying in the halls of the school? Who was the top infamy that gave himself the right title?

Yes, who was it?

_Specifically_, it was Tsurugi Kyousuke.

_Secretly_, he didn't know the answer.

* * *

Again, they didn't know much about him except that he was famous in getting trouble. And that he has the attitude of the most infuriating person in the planet. But, then again, who knew him?

Miya-chan glanced at her notebook. The one with a secret note written to it. Basically, Miya (I won't bother with the Japanese honorific, for now) wanted to know more about the word and who was it from. Of course, there was only one person that came into her mind.

That person would be Tsurugi.

She secretly gave Tsurugi a look before turning her attention to the teacher. A student teacher, more likely. It was weird, though. She looked _too_ young to be even in college and teaching inside an elite school. But, apparently, every teacher gave her their trust.

More reason why Miya didn't trust the female.

The student teacher, whose name was Yui, talked on and on about Astronomy. Miya always loved the subject, naturally. But Yui made it seem like it was a boring subject. Miya sighed softly and scrawled on her notebook the things she understood from the lesson. Waiting for the bell to ring, Miy stopped writing and glanced at the clock behind her.

One minute left.

Satisfied, Miya gave the lesson one more chance as she wanted to doze off.

"Okay, class. That's all for today!" Yui's voice competed with the school bell.

Miya smiled slightly and then stood up along with the rest of the class. "Arigato gozaimas, sensei~"

Yui fixed her things and then eyed Miya. Miya frowned and asked Yui, "Is there something wrong, sensei...?"

"Ah!" Yui shook her head, "Not really. I just noticed you were daydreaming in class."

"O-oh! Sorry!"

"It's okay," Yui quickly replied, "Just don't do it again. Did you, perhaps, lost something?"

Miya shook her head. "It's nothing, sensei."

"But you look like you're searching for something."

"Well..."

"Let me give you a hint: if you want to find something, think where it would want to be."

Miya didn't understand, but she just nodded, "Thank you, sensei!"

"Now, off you go."

Miya nodded once again, and walked out for their lunch break. Yui smiled at her retreating figure before pulling out her phone, which was vibrating a second earlier. Yui answered her phone with a simple, "Hello~?"

_"Yui,"_ a voice replied curtly.

"Ah, mistress!" Yui's lips twitched upward, "You were saying?"

_"...good job, then."_

"Knew it."

_"I could fire you."_

"You would never do it."

_"Hn. Just keep on doing whatever you're doing. Don't lose your eyes."_

"Great motivation."

_"Just stay alive."_

-_zzt!_

"Ungrateful bitch." Yui muttered, and then glanced at the door. "Well, at least I'm still here..."

She quickly fixed her things and slipped out a little letter from her wrist. She sneakily dropped it inside a student's bag and then marched off someplace else. Yui mumbled another sentence as she stepped out of the room...

"...plus, I'm still alive."

* * *

Miya opened the piece of paper that was in the bag. Wondering where that little paper came from, Miya searched if there were any signatures to confirm that it was from her/him on it... unfortunately, there were none.

But there was one sentence scrawled at the center.

Once a delinquent, always a delinquent.

Miya widened her eyes. So... she must be looking at the right path! She just had to ask Tsurugi about that little piece of paper and give him a noggin' on his head. It was pretty simple, but, Miya wondered, why would he bother to do that?

"I knew it! I just have to find him!" Miya heard a loud voice.

Miya blinked and sneakily tried to find the voice. It was the second-year: Iwasawa Kairi. Kai had received the same-looking paper Miya just found. If only she knew what was written in there...

"Tsurugi's the suspect, huh?" Kai grinned playfully, "I knew it! I'll teach that little shit a lesson!"

Miya sweat-dropped. _What's her problem?_

"Mark my words!" and then she laughed somewhat maniacally.

But, even through all that, Miya decided she'll follow her to Tsurugi. Maybe she can answer the question Kai was also answering herself. Quite unnaturally, five more people got the same piece of paper... and the five of them were determined to find Tsurugi. And to answer the question they all were curious of.

I feel bad for Tsurugi, but, then again, it's normal.

* * *

"What are you asking me for?!" Tsurugi grumbled.

Kai kept following him back to his house. She complained to him that it was his fault for bringing her to his life. Tsurugi didn't know what she meant, but he shrugged it off. Because of that, he was regretting it.

"I know you did it! Now, why would you write it?!" Kai insisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Damn woman," Tsurugi breathed.

"TSURUGI!"

"_Arf!_"

Kai frowned and then glanced around her. "What was that? I see no dog."

Tsurugi cussed. "I knew I should never went here."

"What? Why?"

"It's because of this house."

Kai raised her eyebrow. "House? Where?"

Tsurugi pointed in front of him. "It's dark. Naturally, you can't see it, but if you look long enough..."

Kai squinted her eyes in the direction, "What in the heavens...?"

_SMASH!_

"What are you doing here?!"

Kai and Tsurugi turned their heads (because they knew they weren't the one who spoke those words)... and faced six students sprawled against the road. They were girls, and it did nothing to boost Tsurugi's morale. Instead, he got angrier on why people were following him. Why would they do that? What is their problem?

And then he caught each of their faces.

Each face put on a brave look, but Tsurugi knew they feared the house as much as he did. He remembered he had tried trick-or-treating on this block. The owner of the house never showed his face, yet Tsurugi could never forget the chilly voice... it made the night scarier, gloomier and terrifying.

"..." Tsurugi looked up to the house. That damned house he was scared to go in for so long... could he face his fears now?

"Are you brave enough to go inside?" a soft voice hummed.

Tsurugi swallowed his nervousness and stepped backward. What was wrong with this house?

"You guys shouldn't do that.." a voice startled Tsurugi.

All of them looked up to see:

"HAKURYUU?!"

* * *

**AND SO... the team would be out to face the dangers of the house? Can you guess what the house is called? (Hint: it's already the title of this story, but I know you guys know that.)**

**Review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the House

Before I would introduce you to the story... are you sure you want to read farther on?

Inside the house, mystery was always around the corner. If anything, even Tsurugi, the master delinquent, had hesitated to got there. So, what would be your choice?

You are welcome to quit reading this, or, if you want, you will keep reading this.

However, you might not like the contents in this book as much as you like the contents in an anime series (which I understand completely).

_Might_, anyway.

* * *

Hakuryuu frowned at the group. "Were you guys stalking each other?"

Kairi immediately gulped and blushed in embarrassment. How she was embarrassed, she did not know. Tsurugi, however sent a glare at Hakuryuu's direction before replying, "No, we were... hanging around."

"I can never imagine a day when Tsurugi hung around with girls." Hakuryuu smirked.

Tsurugi scowled. "Shut up, would you?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hakuryuu scolded Ru-chan. She was about to walk to the house, as she found it fascinating (most people found it creepy, but I say that's a form of fascination). Ru-chan pouted as she could only stare at the house in front of her.

"Why, what will happen if we go in?" Miya perked up as she fidgeted with her sky blue hair.

"The owner doesn't appreciate people sneaking in." Hakuryuu explained.

Kairi looked at him in confusion, "Owner? It looks fucking abandoned."

"Not really."

Eri sighed, regretting that she had come here from the first place. The note seemed to be pointing at Tsurugi... so she thought it was his fault, however, Tsurugi looked like he never knew about it.

From Eri's right, Sato inhaled deeply and seethed. Somehow, Eri knew that she was distrustful at Tsurugi. She couldn't blame her, Eri was suspicious of the guy, despite him being labeled innocent a few moments ago.

Kari whimpered slightly, this went noticed by Ai, who suddenly wanted to say to her that everything was going to be okay. Ai fidgeted the end of her skirt. She knew she shouldn't have come here, yet the note seemed to blame Tsurugi and when she would confront Tsurugi, the note said she would find answers.

Ai exhaled and looked at the house in front of the group. She always knew there was a haunted house in this block, but she was definitely surprised when she saw it with her own eyes. Everything looked so old and darked and creepy... what is it with this house?

"But, they say if you visit the house when there's a full moon... there's a chance you can go inside. Without the owner knowing you were there." Hakuryuu admitted.

Tsurugi rolled his eyes. "As if people would believe that."

"When's the next full moon?" Miya asked.

"Next week," Ru-chan replied. "We should be able to see it at about seven in the evening."

"Let's meet after school." Ai said quietly.

"Yeah, let's kick some ass in there!" Kai pumped her fists.

Tsurugi's jaw dropped. "Seriously?! Why?!"

"You're coming to, you know. You're rather familiar with this street." Eri glared at Tsurugi.

"As much as I don't like her... she's right." Sato agreed reluctantly.

Tsurugi widened his eyes. "Oh no."

"Yeah, no excuses!" Kari smiled at Tsurugi.

"I'll come with you guys, too." Hakuryuu said, pitying Tsurugi.

"Okay, then." Kai said.

Secretly, Tsurugi was silently mouthing Hakuryuu a thank you.

* * *

Sato walked back home with Kari, as they were in the same block. Sato never met Kari in school, but she looked like she was excited to go to the house next week.

Even if Sato didn't know much about Kari, she couldn't help but crack a small smile on her lips as Kari grinned silently at herself. Kari looked like she didn't show any care that people would find her weird once they take a good look at the lopsided grin at her face.

"Nee, Okazaki-san... what's your class?" Kari suddenly asked her.

Sato widened her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"Most people talk about you in my class, 1-B." Kari smiled.

Sato grunted. "What's your name, again?"

"Fujisaki Hikari. But call me Kari."

"Huh. Alright, I'm from 1-C." Sato replied to Kari's question earlier.

"Really?! That class is, like, the special class in the first year level." Kari's mood brightened.

"Well, I suppose." Sato rubbed the back of her head.

"Here's my stop. I'll see you, when I see you, Okazaki-san!" Kari grinned once she saw the street to her house.

"Sato." Sato said abruptly.

"What?"

"Call me Sato."

"Okay. Then, call me: Kari!" Kari smiled and then walked towards her house.

Sato cracked a smile and then walked down the sidewalk. I guess, she wasn't really that tough, huh? Wait, that was mean. Let me rephrase that: I guess, she wasn't always the tough bloke you'll always see in school, huh?

See, that's better.

* * *

Miya walked back to her house wondering what she would see inside the house. It was rather captivating and she was curious about the house. Her mind was wondering around wildly that she didn't notice there was a teenage boy in front of her.

"Oomph!" Miya landed on the floor with a thump.

"Are you okay?" A hand was held out to her.

Miya looked up to the boy she bumped to. "I'm really sorry... Amemiya?"

Amemiya Taiyou gave her a smile. "Hello, Miyazaki-san."

Heat rushed up to Miya's cheeks in embarrassment as she realized what she did. "I'm really sorry, Amemiya!"

"It's fine, really. Care to tell me what you're rushing about?" Amemiya asked and helped Miya stand up from the ground. Miya's skin started to tingle once she touched Amemiya's hand.

"I-it's nothing." Miya patted her skirt.

"Really? Well, let me escort you to your house." Amemiya gave her one of those heart-melting smiles.

Miya flushed red as she stammered, "I-it's fine."

"No way. It's dark out, you never know when a mugger might sneak up to your back."

"If it happens, I'll make sure to give him none of my things." Miya said, confidently.

Amemiya laughed. "Right, sure. Do you go this way?"

"Well, yeah. How do you know?" Miya suspiciously asked.

"I see you everyday. My house is not really far from yours."

Miya gave him a look and sighed. "Okay, then."

"Come on." Amemiya pulled her.

"Alright, alright!" Miya grumbled.

Amemiya just gave her a playful grin, which Miya almost returned.

* * *

"Kei~ you're here! You just missed them!" Sana called out to the said person.

Kei smiled at the older girl. "I know. But it's fine, really."

Sana shook her short brown hair, her bangs going out of place. "Kei~"

"Sanada, Kei, why are you two still here?" Yuu-chan walked to the balcony of a certain house.

"Ah, Yuu-chan!" Sana hugged Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan frowned as she fixed the violet headband she always wore once Sana broke their little hug.

"The Mistress asked for us here, Yuu-chan. You, too?" Kei asked politely.

"I guess she's showing us her new recruits." Yuu-chan voiced out her thoughts before leaning towards the balcony's ledge.

"Saw anyone interesting?" Sana jumped up and down, towering over her kouhai with a twinkle in her brown orbs.

Yuu-chan fidgeted her black hair, recalling the scene she had saw earlier. She admitted, "Not really."

"They're going to be back, right?" Kei piped up.

"Of course!" Sana guffawed. "Leave everything to Hakuryuu."

"And Shuu." Yuu-chan added.

Kei nodded and then looked out at the evening sky.

Deep inside the three girls' hearts, they were definitely excited when the day comes.

* * *

**Long time, no write! ;D**

**Anyway, thanks for the supports! I'll try updating faster this time~**

**Review, maybe? :P**


End file.
